


after the breakdown

by thesimmosa



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesimmosa/pseuds/thesimmosa
Summary: possible endgame based on last nights ep 1/28/21
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Kudos: 8





	after the breakdown

Dina sent her the security for Jonahs breakdown and wow just wow.

Dina what do I do she says over a zoom?  
Well you could call him, she offers.  
No thats to I fake fixing it I want to fix it fix it tell him how dumb and stupid I was tell him I miss him that I need him. What if you lie about there being problems with the coustmers they send me out to "fix" them and then boom.  
Works for me DIna says I'll get right on it.

About an hour later Amy's boss knocked on her office door. Come in! Hi Amy uh there seems to be some coustmer related issues at your old branch would you mind going out there to take a look. I would love that Amy smiles. Ok her boss says we'll fly you out tomorrow.After that Amy shot a text to Dina

Thank you thank you thank you, see you tomorrow :)  
Can't wait, you ready?  
Ready as I'll ever be.

Around 4 in the morning Amy drove to the Airport and hopped on her plane, she'd spent the entire flight thinking of what she's going to say. She had Dina pick her up, seemed easiest seeing as Eric would definetly snicth to Mateo who would snicth to the whole store blah blah blah.

When they pulled up to the parking lot it all felt to real, ok here it goes she gulps. When they get in Dina sneaks her into the back to see Glenn, to make the fake reason she's there seem true. Of course Glenn was over the moon to see her, she explained the truth and the lie to him praying he wouldn't accidently give it away.

An emeregncy breakroom meeting was then called and she could just see the wheels turning in Jonahs brain however she tried to not make eye contact because akward. 

After the strange strange meeting that occured she began her hunt and had to answer all the questions everyone was bombarding her with. It's gonna be along day why did I do this her heart was racing.

She found him in the stock room duh it was one of the best hiding spots.  
Hi she says looking at the floor  
no answer  
Look Jonah Dina showed me your little break-out and I I just want to apologize Amy you don't have to do this Yes I do, I pulled the rug and I lied, I do want to marry you I always did but with the stress of the move and the job I got in my own head and I took away your little man whos been asking for you every night just so you know and so have I only to be greeted by a cold pillow.  
I I don't know how to respond to this he said heading out.

Crap she thought I blew it. She walked into Dina's office and transformed into a puddle. Dina locked the door because nobody wanted to see this. I was so wrong both times and I don't even know how to fix it. He's the only one I've ever truly loved and I blew it out of fear. Remember the day you found out you were pregant with Parker and I told you if there was something you wanted todo you should do it. Chanel that energy you didn't think you just did. Thanks Dina it's worth a shot she smiled.

She went to their usual garden center hoping he'd know were she was. Sure enough about 15 mintues later he sat down next to her.

Look Amy he started I've missed you I really truly did. Everyday I thought of calling you but I didn't know how'd you react and I was really hoping you wouldn't see my little outburst. And I should've waited to ask knowing how stressful it was then and having been there threw all the Adam crap.  
Stop stop comparing yourself to Adam you did it that day in the stockroom and you are not doing that again. You've never been Adam you're and you care and you're loving and you're SeXy she said hoping he'd remember Cheyennes wedding. (rain slowly begins to fall) 

Before, he could even begin to respond Amy was on one knee. 

Look Jonah, I understand if you don't want this after all what I did was terrible, but if you're willing to take me back I've always wanted to marry you so what do you say.  
there was a pause  
I will, Amy Sosa I will marry you 

The rain began falling heavier as the melt into a kiss.


End file.
